


A Pirates Whore

by AlAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Low Self-Esteem, Mild Language, h/c, people are hypocritical assholes sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: So I have a Captain Hook request if that's okay? Where like the reader gets accused of using him for his wealth and power because hook always buys her gifts/gives her money to help make ends meet. The reader thinks it's too much but hook is determined to spoil her and care for her because he loves her. When the reader is accused of this she is super hurt and upset and tries to run away from/leave hook because she doesn't want to be seen as using him. But it ends happy if you can! Ta Xx





	A Pirates Whore

Title: A pirates whore  
Pairing: Captain Hook x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~2k  
Warnings: angst, h/c, low self-esteem, people are hypocritical assholes sometimes,  
Request: So I have a Captain Hook request if that's okay? Where like the reader gets accused of using him for his wealth and power because hook always buys her gifts/gives her money to help make ends meet. The reader thinks it's too much but hook is determined to spoil her and care for her because he loves her. When the reader is accused of this she is super hurt and upset and tries to run away from/leave hook because she doesn't want to be seen as using him. But it ends happy if you can! Ta Xx  
…

The waiting was the worst. People may think the worst part about loving a reckless pirate would be the constant danger or the weeks of him being away. Both were hard but you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to that very first drink you shared. He would be gone in the morning you had assumed back then, but he wasn’t. You would see him for the last time said morning, but he came back. He didn’t care, but his kisses were filled with loving passion. All you needed was to wait.  
Killian Jones, wider known as Captain Hook, was no easy man to love. His past was still haunting him some days, but he would never share what had happened to make him the man he was today. And although you wanted to be there for him and take the pain away you never pushed it, the look in his eyes told stories of loss and heartbreak and that was all you needed to know. You loved the pirate unconditionally here and now, and you wouldn’t let anything from either of your past change that.  
Loving a pirate was even harder when you lived in a harbour with people who saw his pirate ship on the horizon and instantly started to gossip. There were more rumours about Killian than about any other man, drunkard or pirate that ever set foot in the small town and most weren’t kind words. There was a raggedy handsomeness to the lone captain that left women swooning and men in outraged jealousy. Every time he stopped by he would be in the same reserved seat in the tavern, drinking and laughing with his man. And every time some pretty girl would throw herself at him before an outraged man or father picked a fight.   
You never worried about Killian during a fight, he was an outstanding sword man and he was in the right. No matter how pretty the girl he would play his natural charm, but never would he return flirtation. That soon earned you the jealousy of half the town. Who were you to sit on the handsome captain’s lap while he was drinking with his men? All they saw was the way he kept you close and spoiled you with drinks and jewellery he picked up during his journeys. They never saw the way you comforted him when he lost one of his men in a fight, they never saw how you sat in his lap playing poker with his man and earning some of the money and jewellery, they never saw your relationship for what it was.  
That’s how you became a pirate’s whore. Because no matter how glad man and fathers were that their wife’s and daughters were safe, it was their wife and daughters that trash talked you. Because who were you? What was so special about you? Your hair was dull, your smile most likely fake and all you wanted was his money and attention. You were a despicable person.  
Rumours went around town, spreading like weeds in an old woman’s garden. No one rotted them out, because who would stand up for someone low enough to sleep with a pirate for money and jewellery. The small respect a single woman could have was gone and you were treated like trash. People didn’t bother to gossip behind closed doors, hate-filled looks were thrown you way whenever you walked into a room and you had been informed that you were free the leave from work as soon as they found a suitable replacement. The small happiness you finally found with a man who treated you good turned into the worst imaginable nightmare.  
And you were done with this. You loved Killian with all your heart, but if being with him meant to be miserable all those weeks in-between his short stays maybe it wasn’t worth it. You couldn’t take one more night of crying yourself to sleep because you knew you were utterly alone. So the next time someone spotted his sails on the horizon you came to a decision. Despite the inevitable heartbreak you were going to end things with the pirate and move on. Nothing was holding you in this place but your love for him and right now it didn’t seem enough to cope with the hurt.  
That night when Killian sat in his usual spot in the tavern you didn’t go over to play poker with his most trusted, drink from his cup and snuggle in his lap. This was also the night you realised how the terrible town people had ruined everything you ever looked forward to. Being alone and working hard to make ends meet had never been a fairy tale, but at least you could rely on yourself and you knew all the things you owned were rightfully yours. These days most of the things you owned were gifts or brought with the money you earned on poker night, since your boss had given you the boot and no one would hire you anymore. A shiver of rage went down your spine as you realised what had become of the once independent you.  
“Hey, lass” Kilian’s deep voice brought you back from your thoughts. He had tenderly placed a hand on your shoulder and a small smile was tucked on his lips when he faced you. “Long time no see”  
“Don’t touch me” Without meaning to you snapped, jerking your shoulder away from a confused and slightly hurt man. All your anger was boiling low in your guts and you didn’t know what to do with it. Everything changed because you had to fall for the pirate. He made your whole life a mess and when you needed him to pick up the pieces he was away on sea. Maybe it was true what they said maybe you were his bitch. One girl in every harbour, all of them kept with small presents and his charming words. That did sound awfully like something a pirate would do.  
“(Y/n)? Lass?” Kilian’s face was genuinely confused but he couldn’t know that you were getting onto him. You would no longer have your love cloud your judgement. You didn’t need him or his gifts and you wouldn’t be a paid pet any longer.  
“We’re done, pirate!” You snapped before turning away, your heart breaking at his hurt expression but you wouldn’t fall for that. He didn’t love you, you felt more and more certain of that.  
Almost out of the tavern someone got a strong hold of your shoulder. Still filled with the blind rage form before you yanked free again, accidently bumping in one of the towns man. He looked at you as if he was going to apologize for running into a woman before he recognized you. “Keep your whore in check, pirate” Was all he hissed before turning back to drinking with his mates and hitting on the mayors daughter. You hated these hypocritical assholes so much. Once more you turned to leave and this time no one stopped you. The last thing you heard before finally reaching the exit and slipping out was a man with Kilian’s voice yelling about no one would ever call you that in his presence. But even that didn’t matter anymore.  
Your feet took you down to the harbour where the Jolly Rodgers laid. Kilian’s ship was beautiful and proud, the white sails stood out against the dark night sky and your eyes followed up the mast to the stars. A million and one bright lights danced up there throwing their light down on your small form and the quiet tears running down your cheeks. This was good bye you knew it, it was time to move on and find yourself again.  
“I dealt with that bastard” Kilian’s voice sounded strained, this time he didn’t try to touch you. He simply stood there and his eyes followed yours up to the stars. For a quiet moment both of you stared up there, both of you hanging in your own thoughts. Your anger had vanished, all you had left was a sadness that left you tired and cold inside.  
“I’m leaving town tomorrow” You whispered not trusting your voice.  
“Where to?” Worry was evident in Kilian’s voice and for a second you were eternally grateful he didn’t try to stop you all he did was pretending to care. It was more than you deserved for yelling earlier.  
“I don’t know yet” You shrugged “But as you saw I’m not exactly welcome here anymore.”  
“Was that why his words didn’t even faze you?” He asked breaking the distance between the two of you, his good hand found its way to your arm, not quiet holding you back but holding onto you. His thumb caressed the skin and you sighed, his touch still send all the same shivers up and down your body. “It wasn’t the first time… (Y/n), why didn’t you ever say anything?”  
“It’s complicated” You weren’t sure what to say “But I have enough now.”  
“Remember the night we met?” You felt Kilian’s hook on your other arm, carefully he pulled your back against his chest. You hadn’t realised how cold you felt in the fresh night air before his warmth forced it away. Here still staring at the stars and being held in his arms this, the two of you, felt so right.  
“You were the one woman in the stinking place that stood up to my admittedly way too drunk friend. You were the one with the most beautiful spark in the whole place. You’re special and strong and I can’t imagine how much stronger you had to be all the times I was away…” You smiled sadly at the sentiment. You had tried so hard to be strong but you couldn’t take it anymore. “Love… I want to ask you something. I should have asked a long time ago and I’m not asking because things are looked not so great right now.”  
Did you really think this was forever? I’ll need my gifts back before you run off. You had a million and one ideas of what could be the final request your pirate lover could have. But neither of your ideas prepared you for what he said when his arms tightened around you and his head leaned down on your shoulder. His ear was pressed against yours as both of you looked at the stars and his beautiful ship beneath them.  
“Last time I asked the woman I loved this it was her undoing. He couldn’t forgive her for choosing me” There was pain in his voice “I’m scared what a pirate’s life will do to you. You’re a strong woman, but your kind and gentle too. And this feels terrible selfish, but if you’re about to go I need to ask.”  
You heard shuffling as he loosened one arm from around you, but before you could question it his good hand held a breath-taking ring right in front of you with the stars reflecting in the silvery material.  
“Killian” Your eyes were focused on the ring, but your voice spoke of the soft disappointment that you couldn’t help. He claimed you were strong and yet after all that happened he still felt the need to spoil and pamper you. “I don’t want any more gifts. It’s too much. Please stop. I’m starting to feel like you’re actually trying to pay me. I can’t be brought you know.”  
“And I’m not trying to” His voice was surprisingly gentle although you had almost snapped again “Actually this is not even a real gift. It’s more of a promise really. (y/n), love, I want you to come with me. And I want to give you this as a promise to be the best pirate I can be for you.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“Run with me. You’re right you’re more than some woman to be kept in a harbour with people who can’t see her true value. I’ve always known you’re special and I feel like it’s my fault you forgot just how special. That’s why I’m giving you this, not a gift but a symbol. It will remind both of us that you’re worth more than money could buy and that spoiling you is what any man lucky enough to have you should do.”  
Killian slowly brought your hand up with his hooked one so he could place the simple silver ring on your finger. “Will you come?”  
“Of course.”


End file.
